


烟酒往事3

by meiyou1991



Category: taegi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyou1991/pseuds/meiyou1991





	烟酒往事3

不过闵玧其是爱吃鱼的，每次都能细致的把鱼吃的干干净净留下一串美丽的骨头，仿佛鱼在盘中游。  
金泰亨后知后觉认知，原来多吃鱼真的会变得聪明。

晚饭没有鱼，金泰亨简单的下了一份面，窝了荷包蛋，还有菠菜，出来放了几片西红柿。  
闵玧其对于金泰亨这种富有创造力的吃法一般很是包容。

吃过晚饭，闵玧其去刷碗了，流理台对于金泰亨来说其实是要弯腰的，对于闵玧其就差不多好。  
闵玧其手已经沾了水，盘子和手腕上都有泡沫，袖子总是往下掉，用左手蹭蹭右手的袖子还是不行。  
收拾好餐桌的金泰亨看见，走在闵玧其身后，把整个闵玧其笼在自己怀里，伸手把闵玧其的卫衣袖子一圈一圈卷上来。

金泰亨怀里的闵玧其觉得自己后脑勺现在和脸一样在冒烟，纵使经过大风大浪，还是在金泰亨这里翻了船。  
金泰亨又不慌不忙的把闵玧其的另外一只袖子卷上来。  
闵玧其占着手，任由金泰亨圈着卷完然后出去，闵玧其冲了剩下的盘子，闵玧其私下决心要买个洗碗机。

闵玧其擦干手出来，金泰亨坐在沙发上，闵玧其才走完到楼梯的一半距离，金泰亨就从沙发绕出来拽住了闵玧其。

“做什么？”金泰亨隐约听着闵玧其的语气似乎不耐烦，但又像是懒洋洋的撒娇。  
有种家里养了猫没调教好还被猫调教了的感觉。  
“哥身上真凉。”

闵玧其打掉金泰亨的手，转过来认真看着金泰亨，“你要再这样就给我滚。”  
金泰亨仗着半高的优势让闵玧其微微抬头，金泰亨能看见闵玧其脸上的一些秘密。  
所以金泰亨又吻了下去，一天两次，金泰亨看见了闵玧其眼底明明基石已经坍塌却硬要靠着面子撑起悬空二层的想法。

金泰亨的手不安分的顺着闵玧其的腰间探进去，闵玧其微微抖了抖身子，金泰亨手是热的，点燃一处处火星。  
闵玧其没拒绝，为什么要拒绝，潜意识里早就想要如此，虽然理智尚存还是被感官冲击压制。

金泰亨手解开闵玧其的休闲裤的时候闵玧其配合的往后抬开了一下身体。金泰亨笑，闵玧其的手顺着金泰亨的腰报复性的掐了一把。

金泰亨微微抱起闵玧其，“去我房间？嗯？”  
闵玧其的脸染上一层绯色，点点头。  
金泰亨把闵玧其撂倒在床扒光手里捂着润滑剂闵玧其才清醒一点。  
明明滴酒未沾还是被搞上床了，还是被蓄谋已久的。

金泰亨耐心的吻闵玧其的耳朵，闵玧其的耳朵很软，金泰亨观察过，闵玧其只有觉得不好意思的时候才会摸耳朵。  
身下探进去一根手指，润滑剂被金泰亨之前跟着番茄酱一起放进冰箱里，今天拿出来一天还是有些凉，冰的闵玧其往上缩瑟了一下。

金泰亨另一只手摸过闵玧其的腰，闵玧其总是想要闪躲，金泰亨就故意的来回，闵玧其微微咬着牙想要吃人的样子在此刻的金泰亨眼里全是迷人。

“哥，抱抱我呀”金泰亨撒娇一般在闵玧其耳边哄诱，闵玧其着魔一样松开环着金泰亨脖子的手，听话的去够金泰亨的背。  
金泰亨碰着闵玧其胸前的小红点，闵玧其被揉的不行，金泰亨才进去三根手指，抵在闵玧其腿根的东西却丝毫不着急。

金泰亨坏着心眼抚着的闵玧其的一只手，强迫闵玧其摸遍他自己的身体。  
哪怕是隔着一个闵玧其自己的手掌，到了腰间，闵玧其依旧敏感的不行。  
金泰亨在闵玧其耳边笑，“哥真是可爱，平时为什么总是假装很凶呢。”

闵玧其还没有思考好怎么反驳下面就被填满，身体的异样让闵玧其微微颤抖，又想提腰往上逃。  
金泰亨却松开闵玧其的手，掐的闵玧其最敏感的腰肢部分往里推进。

闵玧其的身体适应了一点，金泰亨似乎不肯卖力气，总是堪堪蹭过体内的敏感点，闵玧其微微张开嘴巴喘气，金泰亨就全亲住，不让闵玧其好好呼吸。

“舒服就叫出来啊哥。”  
“不舒服…你…不行。”

闵玧其才讲了今晚的第一句话，显然金泰亨被刺激到了，又或者故意等闵玧其来求他。  
后面撞的闵玧其觉得腰完全不会觉得敏感了，身体里被顶太高，闵玧其抓着金泰亨的胳膊开始是有点吃痛，现在是舒服的红了眼睛。

金泰亨提起闵玧其的一条腿，简直是鸡肋，没什么肉又白花花一片，但闵玧其屁股却有肉，捏起来像是把着一团，金泰亨掐着闵玧其缓缓地动。  
闵玧其去够自己的性器，被金泰亨抓住手腕。  
“金…泰……呃…”  
闵玧其还没来得及骂人就被顶弄的说话断断续续，金泰亨满意闵玧其没骂人，才替闵玧其释放了出来。

闵玧其被弄的浑身散架，本来就缺乏运动比不上金泰亨，这会儿已经扒不住金泰亨了，缩在金泰亨身下任金泰亨取舍。  
金泰亨拍拍闵玧其的屁股，留着微红的印子，在闵玧其体内打着圈，就是磨着闵玧其。

闵玧其嗓子本身就哑，这会儿更是色情泛滥的声音，在金泰亨耳边想发狠，声音却只能酥掉金泰亨的骨头，“别…搞…了……要…死…了……”  
金泰亨披着身上细密的汗珠捞起闵玧其的腰，在闵玧其耳朵边说些荤话，闵玧其耳朵红的不行。  
金泰亨爱惨了闵玧其这幅反差模样，亲了亲闵玧其那平时也不怎么抬的眼角释放出来。

闵玧其感觉自己像是睡过一觉一样，还是被金泰亨抱着去浴室冲干净才回去，抱到闵玧其二楼的房间里，金泰亨还折腾出来风机，闵玧其已经困的不行，坐在盘着腿的金泰亨怀里任金泰亨摆弄。

金泰亨把东西都收拾妥当把闵玧其放进被窝里转身要走，闵玧其拽住金泰亨。  
“你去做什么？”  
“楼下还没收拾。”  
“别去，睡觉。”  
其实闵玧其想的是，什么毛病一定非要现在收拾。

金泰亨看着闵玧其捏住的手指，还是掀开被子钻进去抱住了闵玧其，即使是刚刚做完全身运动还洗过热水澡，这一会的空档闵玧其明显不如刚刚的体温，金泰亨抱着闵玧其，而闵玧其贴着金泰亨显然舒服的多。

怀里的闵玧其低声，“你头发太长了。”  
金泰亨头发的确有一点长了，微微扎到眼睛，金泰亨亲了亲闵玧其的头发，在闵玧其头发里能闻出洗发水的味道。刚刚在浴室里闵玧其很不听话，金泰亨要不是看他站不稳就要第二次了，还是金泰亨给闵玧其洗的头发。但是真好闻，不单单是洗发露的味道。

闵玧其一觉睡到下午，身上到没怎么样，无非是草莓地，倒是下面，稍微一动似乎已经上过药了，还给他穿了内裤。  
闵玧其脸已经红起来，虽然做都做了，但是早上毫无知觉金泰亨起床。

在卫生间拿着牙刷就下楼的闵玧其转了一圈家里也没人。  
金泰亨房间已经换过了一套新床品，闵玧其就在楼下漱了口把牙刷也放楼下了。

闵玧其看了眼客厅的表，显示下午四点四十七，外面太阳已经开始往下坠了，摸进厨房想找点东西吃垫垫肚子。再不吃点东西闵玧其感觉自己从肩膀以下都要坏掉了。  
冰箱贴下压着纸，闵玧其有一点近视，凑过去拿下来看清，“饭在锅里保温，我一会儿回来。”

闵玧其现在没力气吹胡子瞪眼去骂金泰亨这种照顾小媳妇的语气了，世间万般艰辛，唯有吃饱了才能继续。  
闵玧其打开蒸锅，最上层放着碗汤，下层有米饭和小菜。  
闵玧其皱皱鼻子，闵玧其此刻非常想吃鱼。

金泰亨没直接出面，只是等在车里，金泰亨皱眉的时候不自觉的绷紧了下颚。  
“怎么说的？”  
“泰哥，这可真的是意外啊，谁知道这个点还有人着这里啊，只能说他们倒霉。”

昨天晚上让金泰亨身心愉悦，本来今天也想陪着闵玧其睡着懒觉，可是金泰亨生物钟依然准时响起，早晨金泰亨下楼换好了床品，估计闵玧其得晚点才醒就做了自己的早餐。  
出门买了药膏回来给闵玧其抹上，打开闵玧其的衣柜找了条内裤给闵玧其床上，闵玧其都没醒，金泰亨还在闵玧其鼻子前探了探鼻息。

因为金泰亨离开被子又掀开被子给闵玧其上药穿衣服，闵玧其的手摸得到凉了，金泰亨给闵玧其盖好被子又特意开了空调才下楼。  
金泰亨正在着手做午饭，兜里的手机震动，金泰亨接了电话把东西都做好放进蒸锅里开了保温才离开。

新岸口的厂房征地是顺利下来了，每日黑白连续的在施工，没想到昨天拉土的货车在工地上撞死了人。  
本来是小事，但是司机胆小差点要报警，底下人明白自己干的不是什么干净事情，但是这种死了普通人的时候反而会更麻烦。  
虽然责任不在金泰亨这边，可是要报警之后一系列走程序也很耗时，怕是很麻烦。

“能私下解决吗？”金泰亨看着远处工地，在他来之前已经现场收拾好了，现在依然什么都没发生一样正常施工，这大概就是有钱能使鬼推磨。  
“可以的，已经查过了，他们家就剩下一个小姑娘，两岁，也没亲戚，私下办了就成了。”

金泰亨的电话响起，金泰亨示意他先回避，金泰亨独自在车里接了电话。  
“嗯？醒了？”  
“你人去哪了？”  
“岸口这边出了点小问题。”  
“晚上回来打包一份李记的红烧鱼。”  
“好。”

金泰亨挂断了电话，思考了片刻，自己不喜欢鱼但是总有人喜欢吃，就会有人杀鱼做鱼，虽然自己依然下不去手看见还恶心。金泰亨招呼人过来。  
“留下吧。”当个普通人，可以多吃点鱼，将来像闵玧其一样聪明。

晚上回来的金泰亨拎着大包的鱼和另外两样菜，开门时候突然想起没有打包主食。  
开门闵玧其就在楼下客厅里看手机。  
“我回来了。”  
闵玧其侧了侧脸权当打招呼。  
“我忘了打包主食了，还要等半小时吃饭。”  
“有。”  
“有什么？”金泰亨换上了拖鞋，偏着头问。  
“米饭。”

金泰亨把打包回来的菜放进盘子里，电饭煲里有蒸好的米饭。“看来还饿不死你。”  
“你没来之前我也活的挺好。”  
金泰亨不可置否的点点头，“那有了我以后岂不是更好。”

闵玧其没有想更好，只抓住了关键词以后，这个种假设词闵玧其很少用。  
这就像是去谈生意，只有口头承诺没有正式签合同一样让人不放心。  
以后这个词不合适，虽然并非今朝有酒今朝醉，但是也要人生得意须尽欢，以后太远了，今天都是奢侈品。  
闵玧其算松口承认，“不是。”

金泰亨看着闵玧其挑刺，闵玧其看出来金泰亨好像不喜欢吃鱼了，“你不会挑刺？”  
金泰亨耸耸肩，很夸张，“我害怕鱼。”  
闵玧其本来等着给金泰亨讲讲吃干净鱼才是对鱼的虔诚，这下哑口无言。

“你不会连水族馆都去不了吧？”  
金泰亨点点头，想一下这不会就是自己常年单身到底的原因吧，别人约会带着女孩子去水族馆看海豚鲸鱼小企鹅，自己去的话会在里面喘不上气的疯掉。  
不过也好，金泰亨夹着豆角，闵玧其把他不喜欢的都吃掉，很多东西缺少天敌，而人就是他们的天敌，能把他们吃掉。

闵玧其犹豫一下，“鱼肉可以吃吗？”  
“吃。”闵玧其给自己的为什么不吃。只是害怕鱼，肉假装不是鱼的就可以了，金泰亨自欺欺人一下自己。  
闵玧其给金泰亨夹了一些不是那么像鱼肉的鱼背肉，金泰亨在对面学着闵玧其慢条斯理的挑刺。  
吃个鱼的准备工作比做爱阵线还要漫长，至少闵玧其这样觉得。

上面指示来的时候金泰亨手机按照平时震动频率一样，金泰亨正给闵玧其捂手。  
与其说是捂手还不如直接说是金泰亨想多接触一下肢体。  
晚上在床上也是，金泰亨总摸着闵玧其圆润的膝盖骨，一个手掌全能包起来，要么是闵玧其的胳膊肘。  
因为冬天里或者下雨天闵玧其总是自己揉着的关节，皱着鼻子，因为骨头疼。  
金泰亨在床上捏捏闵玧其的骨头，提起闵玧其的大腿，拍拍闵玧其的屁股还总是顺便碰碰闵玧其的腰，告诉闵玧其，那都是寒气所以才骨头疼，要多穿一点不要着凉。

此时闵玧其扶着金泰亨小臂在门廊前换鞋，握紧那一下，那种寒气隔着衣服顺着皮肤往金泰亨骨头里钻。  
金泰亨等闵玧其站好掌心包起闵玧其的手，还哈了一口气，闵玧其站着等金泰亨捂了一会儿才抽开。  
“你这么慢我出去又要冻着。”  
金泰亨才如梦初醒赶紧蹬上鞋子先出门。

酒局中间金泰亨出来在外面点开了消息，新岸口顺利。  
这个顺利不仅是指新岸口的货顺利，还有打掩护的物流公司仓库，虽然只是个空壳子，但警方那边也应该顺利的摸清了路线，安排了人进去。

金泰亨在饭桌上举起酒杯，说话的还是闵玧其，让一个这么厌恶社交的人出来见人说人话 见鬼说鬼话，让金泰亨总有种闵玧其是逼良为娼的感觉。

中场那些人喝的高兴了，闵玧其出去透气，金泰亨靠着一闪一闪红光找到闵玧其。  
“不穿外套出来。”  
闵玧其吐出烟雾，扭头看着金泰亨，每次带着金泰亨出来，明明是金泰亨喝酒，但是精神上喝酒醉的总是自己。  
这种能够暂时逃避现实的混沌生活，讲着不该讲的话做不该做的事，所以闵玧其极度厌恶又开始深陷于困境。

“穿出来人家以为要散场了。”  
“等下还转场？”  
“不了，上次都谈好了，就偶尔见个面。”闵玧其又抽口烟。  
金泰亨捂住闵玧其的后颈，给他暖暖露出来的皮肤。这样被卡住脖子的闵玧其就很难回头，看不到金泰亨眼里的欲言又止。  
金泰亨想讲，金泰亨也突然庆幸自己是个懦夫。  
讲自己是卧底吗，死在这里功亏一篑吗，金泰亨不能。纵使金泰亨喜欢闵玧其，还是不能。

等闵玧其灭了烟，金泰亨还是拽了闵玧其。  
一片黑暗里能靠着熟悉感感知到对方，尤其是亲密的人，对方的情绪变化会影响彼此血液流动。  
此刻如果感觉的到，金泰亨的血液流动的要快一些，闵玧其的更慢。金泰亨在努力压住自己的心气，闵玧其的依然平稳，波澜不惊。  
“我爱你。”  
耗干最后一丝犹豫，金泰亨牵着闵玧其回去。

散场回去，按以往金泰亨都会盯着前面，比行车记录仪还敬业，今晚没少混着喝国内外的酒，金泰亨头靠着睡着了。  
闵玧其也很困倦，努力想点提神的东西，想来想去脑海里都是自己当年往返坐公车的景象，因为怕迟到就会早起一个小时在车上睡觉，到站了就自然的醒来下车。

闵玧其很想和金泰亨摊牌，但是闵玧其不敢，这不是赌博，因为闵玧其早就输了，五年前新闻上并没有专门报道过方世贺的去世，但是幕后早已翻天覆地。  
闵玧其没奢望过自己干净，但是没想到连回去都是难题。

停车时候金泰亨像是有感应到家醒了，直接下车了，闵玧其好笑，喝成连安全带都不系了还知道怎么进门。  
金泰亨坐在沙发上没有回房间，闵玧其去冰箱里找能解酒的东西，翻出袋酸奶出来。

金泰亨坐在沙发上眯着眼，听见闵玧其出来的脚步声，由远及近。  
金泰亨拍拍沙发，闵玧其坐在金泰亨旁边，把酸奶递给金泰亨。  
“喝点东西醒醒。”  
“醒着呢。”  
金泰亨睁开眼似乎无聚焦的看着闵玧其。

“你还能咬开酸奶吗。”  
“可以。”  
金泰亨就往闵玧其身上凑，嗅着闵玧其身上淡了烟味，闵玧其推开金泰亨。  
“你满身酒气，洗澡睡觉。”  
金泰亨换成一副委屈的声音，“还不是你不喝都让我喝。”

闵玧其看着金泰亨，真适合去当演员啊，皮囊好还适合讲各种谎。  
闵玧其手里拿过酸奶有一些水汽，金泰亨牵起闵玧其的掌心细细的舔，好像动物的本性靠近取暖相互舔舐伤口。又翻过来，吻了闵玧其的手背。  
闵玧其另一只手托起金泰亨的脸，金泰亨眼底清明，怀疑关了灯也是红外线一样能找到黑暗里的盗窃者。  
“不然我养你做什么。”

晚上在床上闵玧其和金泰亨不像是在做爱，反而像是在打架，根小学生一样的扭着和发泄，做到或者说打到筋疲力尽。  
虽然没有在皮肤上留下痕迹，但是每次两个人都在对方身上心上烙了印记。我们彼此相近，彼此相爱，生死相依。

闵玧其靠着金泰亨喘气，被金泰亨和解了一样亲了一口头发，又被拉起来去洗澡。

闵玧其在今天心跳终于不再是一分钟五十九次，补一次凑整数。而金泰亨缓缓吐息，喝过的酒一部分在脑子一部分在胃一部分蒸发一部分射给了闵玧其，把自己肢解，想要分享彼此血液所得和不能言明的情绪。

闵玧其在水汽蒸腾的浴室里，低声讲，“我也爱你。”


End file.
